The Sight of Holiday Cheer
by kerber1920
Summary: A part of the Senses of Forever verse: Surprises abound for Kurt & Blaine as they celebrate the holidays in more ways than one


Author's Note: Me again. Love these boys; I'm not giving them up so easily so here's some more story for you. This is the third story in my newly minted verse. As thank yous to my darling girls who have held my hand so dearly through this process, I asked a few of them for prompts. This story is for my daring shareitwithme who prompted the holidays and a reunion. I hope you enjoy this as much as I do. I picture this taking place during the winter of their junior year of college.

Much love to my darling beta whenidance who is the bestest beta a girl could ask for

* * *

><p>"Nana called while you were in class," Kurt called out as soon as he heard the dead bolt click in place. "The two of us had a nice little chat. We're invited out to the beach this weekend since they're around here for a few days. They wanted to have us for an early Christmas celebration before we head back to Ohio and before they head off to…"<p>

Blaine leaned over the back of the couch and interrupted Kurt with a kiss. He bracketed his hands on Kurt's shoulders for leverage, trying not to get too wrapped up while still wearing his beanie, boots and gloves.

"Hello to you, my day was long but fine, thanks. Class was alright, aced that paper and I missed you too," Blaine joked, dropping a kiss on the tip of Kurt's nose before unwrapping himself from the multiple layers he had on.

"Let's splurge and tap into the zipcar account. We can be flexible then on our plans, plus we can drive through the neighborhood. Some of the year rounders put on some great Christmas light displays," Blaine said as he settled down on the couch, pulling Kurt into his side.

"Good idea, this means we need to make a decision on what to give your grandparents for Christmas. As much as I'd love to get Nana what she's been asking for, I don't think that's going to happen just yet," Kurt sighed, nuzzling into Blaine's chest and rubbing his nose against the soft sage green sweater.

Pressing a kiss onto the top of Kurt's head, Blaine couldn't help but chuckle. "She's onto you with that now too? I got that earful last time we talked on the phone and in every other email. You know it's only because she loves you so much you know."

Kurt and Nana had no idea that, at least a portion of it was going to happen and that made Blaine smile from the inside out. The evidence of his planning was hidden safely away in grandfather's safety deposit box. If Blaine had his way, it would be sometime during their trip back to Lima, after he talked to Burt of course.

"I'm lucky they do, that you do," Kurt said lightly. "Your grandparents have enough stuff and they're the type that if they want it, they go get it. Maybe a gift certificate to go with us on one of those foodie walking tours I keep reading about or passes to the Met with a gift certificate to lunch somewhere nearby?"

"I think they'd love that," Blaine said, cuddling deeper into Kurt as he bit back a yawn. "We can make a decision after more research that I know you're itching to do on it all. I can pick up whatever we decide after class, though I'm leaving the wrapping to you."

"Ok, to bed with you. You're dead on your feet exhausted. We stay here; we'll both fall asleep on the couch and spend tomorrow paying for it and not in a good way. Come on up, up up," Kurt nudged at Blaine's side trying to get him to shift off of Kurt and the couch. "Cuddles in bed, I promise."

"You had me at cuddles," Blaine mumbled, pulling himself and Kurt off the couch.

Kurt's phone skidded across their dining room table a few days later as he was putting the finishing touches on the last few gifts that needed to be wrapped and packed for their weekend out at the beach house.

_My prof cancelled class! Woo ;D going to pick up car early so we can beat traffic on the ride out._

"Perfect timing," Kurt said, tying the last piece of ribbon onto the shiny green box. "Just need to get these packed away and we'll be ready to go."

Since the two were spending most of the holidays out of town, there were only a few touches of Christmas sprinkled around the apartment: alternating holiday spice and winter pine pillar candles wrapped with holly, a tiny tree with white twinkle lights and red bows on their coffee table, Blaine's smattering of mistletoe sprigs scattered about and the two stockings Kurt made for the two of them years ago when they celebrated their first Christmas together. It was just enough to make the house feel warm with the holiday.

Kurt went about making sure everything was turned off, snuffed out and put away so their one day back in the apartment before heading to Ohio would be pretty easy. He was just moving their bags from the living room right near the door, just as it flew open and knocked him backwards, barely staying up on his feet.

"The sleigh has arrived," Blaine sang out loudly, a huge grin plastered on his face while the rest of him was dusted with a fine coat of snowflakes.

"You nearly sent me ass over teakettle," Kurt swatted at Blaine's arm, sending a shock of white flurries towards the floor.

Blaine snagged Kurt around the waist and hugged him tightly while he laughed. Hiss laughter echoed off the walls and reverberated straight through Kurt. "But I didn't," he chucked in Kurt's ear, nipping slightly at it. "Everything ready to go?"

Kurt nodded, pressing a quick kiss against Blaine's temple before skirting out of his grasp. "Everything's packed in these 4 bags. One is all the gifts and the bottles of wine, one is yours, one is ours, and one is mine. You should be proud of me; I kept everything at a minimum. Just need to go shut off the last of the lights and we can head out."

Despite the light snow falling on the roads ahead of them, the drive to the south shore was fairly routine, including the large quantity of sing-alongs to Kurt's holiday playlist. All except to one familiar song, which started leaking through the speakers as they made their way down the main street in town, decked fully in wreaths and white lights. Blaine reached over the gear shift to take hold of Kurt's hand, tracing his thumb over the top of his knuckles. "You know she's going to want us to sing this later," Kurt said. "She'll be excited to hear it in person this year instead of over the phone or on Skype Christmas Day."

Blaine couldn't help but smile brightly. "This is your fault you know. Waxing poetic with stars in your eyes about the duet when you told her our whole sotted story," he explained as he turned on the unpaved road that led to the beach house.

"Hush now Blaine Warbler, you love singing it as much as I do. Especially when it's for Nana and Gramps," Kurt chided. "Wow, they went all out this year didn't they? It looks so beautiful. Gramps better not have been the one hanging everything."

The house was completely draped in a coating of snow which made the white icicle lights hanging from the roof shimmer even more. The windows each had candles shining through the glass. A full evergreen wreath circled with white lights and a red plaid bow hung prominently on the large front door. More white lights trimmed the few trees and bushes around the front landscaping.

"He probably tried and then Nan yelled at him to get some help. Though they won't let anyone handle cutting down and trimming the tree," Blaine said as they made their way up the front walk, bags in hand. "Though, this year, she may ask for your eye on it."

"Nana, Gramps? Where are you guys?" Blaine called out as he shut the door behind them, juggling bags from hand to hand before placing them down. "They have to be here, they knew we were coming. I didn't see tracks in the snow like they took the car out."

"I hear music or something coming from the back of the house," Kurt answered with a puzzled look on his face. "Oh, _oh._ I hope we're not interrupting…"

"Do not even go there Kurt, just no," Blaine shuddered. "Come on, we'll check it out. Carefully and together." He reached over to grab hold of Kurt's hand and began to drag him through the foyer towards the back of the house. As they made it to the threshold between the kitchen and the family room, organized chaos in the form of many familiar faces were scattered about the couches and chairs.

"Took you two damn long enough, I was starting to take bets on how rumpled your asses would be walking in. I figured you'd pull over on the LIE for a quickie," a voice rung out.

"Will you please watch your language while you're here? We're guests in this house don't forget," another familiar voice chimed in.

"Good to see things haven't changed too much from Lima," a deeper voice echoed, reverberating through the room.

"Rachel? San? David? What the…" Blaine started but then just looked out into his grandparent's family room with his jaw dropped.

"Surprise dear! Merry Christmas," Nana said happily, weaving her way through the people littering the room. "They're all just a little part of your gift. Both of you in your phone calls the last couple weeks were so gloomy about not being able to see everyone either in the city before you left or while you were in Ohio. So Gramps and I decided to help out just a little. Sorry, you won't be able to return or exchange any of them, though I don't think you would want to."

Kurt, blinking back the mist in his eyes, couldn't help but grasp Blaine's grandmother tightly in a side hug. "Nana, how? I mean, when? What did?" Blaine sputtered as he finally, really got a good look at what was going on in the room.

"Carol, that dear, was kind enough to get me started. Finn, and my guess Rachel, helped with a good deal of it, and then your mom filled in the Warblering lot, Blaine. Almost everyone was able to make it. Artie couldn't get out of Chicago in time, still battling finals. Brittany already had agreed to work the Nutcracker for a dance group in Cleveland. Noah and Lauren were due to fly in earlier, but got snowed in and won't get a flight out in time, so we told them to stay put and safe. Tina and Mike should be here in time for dinner, I think Mike had a late rehearsal so they weren't getting out of Philadelphia until mid afternoon."

His grandfather came in from the kitchen, two steaming mugs in hand. "Thad's parents whisked him off to China, Chile something like that. Flint already left for his semester abroad in Munich. Trent, no one really knows where that boy is, not even Wes or David. Here, here it's not a celebration without some of these in hand."

"The infamous Anderson spiked cider," Kurt sighed, taking a deep whiff of the mug cradled in his hands. "Mmmm. Finally, the good version."

"Hey, mine is quite good thank you very much," Blaine narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend. "You haven't complained any other times I've made it for you."

"Ok you two enough of the cutesy coupley shiii…stuff. Get your city living behinds down here and hug us already," Santana quipped, hand on her jutted out hip.

"Surprisingly enough I did miss the Santana attitude," Kurt laughed as he went to hug her. "But if you tell anyone I actually admitted that, I will hide all your extensions in the sand dunes."

"Don't fight the love Hummel, just don't," she said with a smirk, hugging hum tightly before dropping a kiss to his cheek. "You too short stuff; you're not getting out of this. Get down here and give Santana some sugar. Now please."

Blaine's eyes met Kurt's and the two just shook their heads as Santana crooked her finger in Blaine's direction.

"You're not mad are you?" Finn asked finally able to get Kurt away from Blaine and Santana. "It's why I haven't answered your emails. Or texts. Or that crazy message you left me earlier this week. Rachel would have killed me if I spoiled the surprise."

Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes at his stepbrother. "I'm amazed you pulled it off. I guess I can forgive you this time. Really, this is amazing Finn. Thank you."

"No problem bro. Most of it was Rachel, you know how she gets. She took control of everything, and I mean everything," Finn said with a shudder.

"What Finn means is that all the hard work and persistence made all of this possible. At least on our end with the New Directions," Rachel slid in, wrapping an arm around Finn's waist. "At first no one responded to the first three emails I had sent out, but once I mentioned that it was really meant for you and Blaine, well then everyone finally got it."

"Nagging, lots of it," Finn mouthed quietly to Kurt, who was fighting back a very loud laugh.

"I didn't think I'd get to see you guys, let alone everyone else. Between everyone's schedules, our trip to Ohio not coinciding with everyone else's. I knew we'd at least get Christmas dinner with you two, Dad and Carol. It's not the same as the past few years but….well I appreciate it, really."

"We both do," Blaine chimed in, sliding up next to Kurt. "This is great guys. Rachel, Finn whatever you did totally paid off. It's been entirely too long since we were all together like this."

As they began to chat about a few plans for when they were back in Ohio with the rest of the family, they didn't see two more boys approach them near the fireplace.

"Hi!" the two voices chimed in together perfectly. "Now, if you don't mind. We stealing these two; you'll see them in a few days," Nick said, Jeff at his heels. They each took a hold of one of the boy's arms leading them away.

"If you break out into 4 part harmony, I will run," Kurt joked as Nick and Jeff steered them to where the rest of the former Warblers had commandeered a couch.

"Don't worry Wes left his gavel back in Cambridge, so there will be none of that," Jeff replied. "I can't promise though that he won't beg to hear Blaine sing something Top 40 or wildly out of place. You have to know a few songs like that, don't you?"

This time Kurt couldn't help but crack a light giggle and a smile. "Yeah Blaine, don't you? I think you're in luck though. We may have something planned that would fit the bill."

"Funny guys, very funny," Blaine pouted slightly. "And Kurt, just remember your fault on later. All your fault."

"Finally!" David cheered, bouncing up off the couch. "Come on, Warbler hug. Wes get up, up up up."

"You realize he's not going to take no for an answer Wes, so you may as well just get your ass up and hug us," Blaine said, kicking at Wes' dark loafers. "Come on, I won't bite you. I only bite Kurt."

Wes just shook his head and jumped into the pile of boys, finally laughing as Kurt poked at his side. "We missed you head Warbler Wes."

As Kurt was making his way towards the kitchen, Blaine managed to catch up to him without anyone noticing the two were missing. Snatching the empty mug out of Kurt's hands and placing them on a side table, he pulled him out onto the back veranda.

"What, Blaine, where are we going? We have everyone in the family room," Kurt started to say, but was sufficiently cut off by Blaine's lips crashing into his own. Blaine pulled him in closer, trying to basically crawl into Kurt's skin.

As oxygen became a necessity, the two broke apart slowly not wanting to leave that bubble they just entered. Kurt leaned his head down on Blaine's shoulder, trying to catch his breath. "Wow, not that I'm complaining about that in the least but…"

"I'm so lucky that I get to love you. All that crazy in there, I'm just blown away. Our friends, my grandparents, it all means so much more that I get to share it with you. That's why," Blaine explained, his fingers dancing lightly from the nape of Kurt's neck, down the column of his back and up again.

"I had a feeling I'd find you two out here smooching up on each other. Plus, I don't blame you for needing a break from all of that. I know they're your friends, but it's a lot to take in, especially as a surprise," Blaine's grandfather said as he came around the corner from the side porch. "Don't be embarrassed. Your grandmother and I do the same thing every time we've got an Anderson gathering. Though we're not as enthusiastic as you are…"

"Stop it right now Thomas," Nana replied walking towards the trio. "Leave them be. We were going to pull them aside anyway so hush. We wanted to give you boys your gift without an audience."

"Gift? Nana, you bringing everyone in for tonight was more than enough," Blaine began. "You didn't need to give us anything else besides that."

"Hush, it's a grandparent's prerogative to spoil their grandchildren rotten, especially favorite ones," she started. "Yes, you too Kurt and you're not fighting us on that. You are very much a part of this family and it's just small details keeping it from being official and legal. For all intensive purposes, you're our grandson as well."

"Your grandmother and I, you're always doing for us. And we both know it's not out of obligation, it's just in both your natures. You come out here to take a look at the house when we're not here for a few weeks; you help me fix that fangled iPaper iFace thing your father bought me to keep in touch with everyone. So now it's our turn. Mary, do you have it?"

"No Thomas, I left it inside. Of course I have it. Merry Christmas boys," she grinned, handing them over a portfolio sized flat box wrapped in red sparkling paper.

Kurt and Blaine both looked at each other, than back to Blaine's grandparents. "It doesn't bite boys, go ahead and open it already," Thomas said laughing, reaching for Mary's hand as they waited for the two's reaction.

After Kurt carefully removed the green ribbon, Blaine tore into the paper and lifted the box top. Kurt carefully, lifted the tissue paper and gasped loudly. "Blaine, is this…"

"No, you, this is entirely too much Nana, Gramps," Blaine said, his voice quivering and his eyes starting to tear up.

"You've both wanted this for so long. I remember both of your faces the first time you saw our one photo album and it's not something easy to do when you're in college. You mean the world to us. We wanted to give you this," Nana spoke softly. "It's our favorite place in the world besides this house; it means so much to us to be able to do this for you."

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, barely getting the words out as he held onto Blaine tightly. "They're giving us…"

"France," Blaine said. "We're finally going to France."

"Everything you'll need is in there. The airline tickets, the hotels, a car with a driver at least for Paris which you will not fight us on. We made you a few reservations at some of our favorite restaurants all throughout the 3 weeks, you can fill in the rest when you get there. You'll start in Paris for 10 days and then Nice for another 10. You'll leave right after you get back from Ohio," Thomas explained. "Don't worry your parents know. There's also a little something else in there to help with all the other things."

"I believe someone mentioned to me once a long time ago, they wanted to see New Year's fireworks from somewhere super high up. I hope the Eiffel Tower works for you Blaine dear," his grandmother said pulling the two boys into a hug. "We love you. Oh so very much boys."

Kurt's tears finally spilled over, huddling deeper between the arms of his boyfriend and his surrogate grandmother. "Thank you doesn't even seem to begin to cover this," he sniffed out. "I don't think we'll ever be able to thank you enough."

"Nana, Gramps really, are you sure about all this?" Blaine questioned, leaving his grandmother's embrace to hug his grandfather.

"We can't take it with us Blaine," Thomas said jokingly. "Don't worry we're not going anywhere anytime soon, not planning on it. Gotta see you boys get married and give us some other little ones to spoil first." He winked at Blaine without the others noticing. "This is something we both want for you two. So go and enjoy it."

"Blaine," Kurt called out. "I think we owe them one hell of a duet now don't you? Shall we go wow the masses Blaine Warbler?"

"You'll never let that nickname go will you?" Blaine said, snagging one of Kurt's hands in his own. "Think they'll miss us for a little bit longer?"

"Yes we will," Santana chimed in, her head peeking out from the doorway that led back into the kitchen. "I heard the word duet. I'll round all them up and keep Berry occupied long enough so she doesn't crash the idea of you two singing something without her."

"Brilliant idea," Thomas said, holding his arm out to her. "This lovely young lady and I will take care of the others. Mary, you get the boys set up at the piano in the living room."

"You better watch out Nana, looks like Gramps is smitten with San," Blaine laughed as they made their way back inside.

The Anderson's formal living room was a dusty sage with accents of cream and tan, overstuffed couches and chairs scattered about. It was all set off by the shiny black baby grand piano in front of the picture window.

Blaine lifted the key break up, his fingers tracing lightly over the cool ivory keys. "I used to spend hours playing here on rainy summer days. I think Nana was just appeasing me telling me how wonderful things sounded when I played her some of my first original works, original works of absolute noisy crap." Running through a few sets of scales to make sure his fingers were warmed up and that the piano was in tune, Blaine couldn't help but smile both at those memories and at the sight of his boyfriend standing next to him.

"You ready for this?" he asked, looking up at Kurt as he played the first few bars over in a loop.

Kurt leaned down, dropping a light kiss on his nose before placing another gentle kiss on Blaine's lips. "To sing this song with you? Always."

As the rest of the group made their way in, all you could hear was Kurt and Blaine's voices blending together perfectly.

"_I really can't stay"…."But baby it's cold outside."_


End file.
